


The Dark TITAN

by Saturalia_Knight



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Sex Magic, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: Ever since Raven turned twenty there has been something stirring within her, threatening to break free. That something was called Lust.Contains some graphic sexual content as well as some giantess content.
Kudos: 2





	The Dark TITAN

Ever since her twentieth birthday, Raven had felt a dark desire. It lay there in wait, trying to find cracks in her emotional control. It wanted to be free, it wanted dominion over her, but Raven would not allow it.

It was a desire of a sexual nature, a subject that she was still ill at ease with. Especially when it came to trying to find ways of dealing with the issue.

She had even considered going as far as asking Beast Boy, who was now called Changeling, to assist her with her issue. Unfortunately, she had waited too long and the opportunity had sadly passed her by.

Three months after turning twenty, Terra had returned to the tower. As it turned out, Changeling had been right. The girl at the school had been Terra and as her powers had reawakened, she had sought both forgiveness and help. Robin, now called Nightwing, had given her that help, but not after a lot of convincing from Starfire and Changeling. Even Cyborg had forgiven her.

Raven, on the other hand, found it difficult. Particularly when everyone appeared to enjoy the blonde's company more than hers. Not that Raven wanted that attention on her. She liked being left alone. She enjoyed the solitude.

Or at least Raven had believed.

Despite what she had previously thought, she found that she actually liked to be annoyed every once in a while. It let her know that despite everything, they still cared.

But they had stopped and she had found herself feeling more and more alone.

Six months after her twentieth birthday was when her lust and insatiable desire started to become too much for her to handle. With a fervor she had never known before in her entire life, she searched her large collection of books for anything that could help her.

After a hefty search, she discovered something. A way to conjure a dildo, but not just any dildo. It was an exact replica of a fully-functioning human penis. To say she was ecstatic with her find was an understatement.

With eager anticipation, she had used the spell. Raven had been more than satisfied simply masturbating while performing oral on what had to be hundreds of life-like phallus’s, all various sizes and shapes.

Then, it all came to a disturbing end.

Seven months after her twentieth birthday was when it happened. It was around three in the morning and she was blazing through cocks one after another, sucking them off until they came down her throat.

She was so deep into her lust that she didn’t even notice when a large green cock came out of the portal. Not until it was bursting thick cum down her throat, followed by a loud moan of pleasure from Changeling’s room. As quickly as she could, she pulled the green cock back into the portal and closed it.

Over the next week or so, she had expected Changeling to say something. To confront her about what had happened, but he didn’t. Either he knew and was keeping quiet, or she had managed to close the portal before he had realized what had happened.

With luck, Changeling would think he’d had a nocturnal emission and nothing more.

Knowing that she had been blowing real cocks from across the globe was somewhat unsettling. Raven was just glad she’d never actually fucked any. Getting herself pregnant by some stranger on the other side of the world was something she didn’t need in her life.

Nine months after her twentieth birthday, Raven had started having nightmares. In them, her father was mocking her, telling her that despite her victory against him, he would have his revenge.

One month before her twenty-first birthday, the dreams were becoming so bad that they were affecting her sleep.

She tried to tell Nightwing, but he was too busy. Crime had shot up in Jump City and he was in his ‘mode’ where he spent every waking moment trying to find the pattern.

Ultimately, she decided not to bother anyone with her problems. She blamed the dreams on being unable to meditate properly and believed it was causing her to lose control of her Emoticlones.

After purchasing some meditation aids, Raven was able to subdue them, and thankfully everything seemed to go back to normal.

At least until the night before her twenty-first birthday.

After defeating some small-time criminals, the team all returned to the tower and got something to eat, all the while listening to Changeling recap everything that had happened in an exaggerated manner.

Soon after, they all headed to their rooms for the evening.

Everything seemed normal, apart from Raven feeling a little more tired than she was used to at half-nine at night. She usually read until midnight before finally tucking in. Instead, she went to bed and fell almost instantly to sleep.

For most of the night, she rested peacefully. At least until around four in the morning, when that all changed.

From deep within the recesses of her mind, a guttural laugh began. It started out as barely a whisper but by the time it woke Raven up, it was thunderous.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, covering her ears, but she couldn’t block out the noise.

“ _Look at yourself, dear daughter,”_ the voice of her father echoed in her mind. _“Look at what you shall become!”_

Raven turned to the large mirror that lay atop her dresser and a four-eyed, red-skinned, horned demon stared back.

“No,” she uttered, closing her eyes tightly shut. “That’s not me.”

She focused as hard as she could, pushing her demonic side back into the cell in the deep recesses of her mind. But there was another she was having to fight. An Emoticlone that had become more powerful than the rest.

Lust.

It was pushing its way forth, using her distraction of fighting her inner demon to gain a foothold within her psyche. Unbeknownst to Raven, Lust would soon become even more powerful as it fed off of her other emotions.

Satisfied that the demon was sufficiently pacified, not that it ever was, she opened her eyes to see her normal self looking back. She afforded herself a small smile of relief, but it was short-lived as she noticed that she seemed not only higher-up in the mirror, but her body seemed fuller and her breasts rounder.

Raven cupped her large breasts in her hands before running them down her hips. She felt a twinge between her legs, followed by an echo of laughter from her father in her mind.

“ _Your lust will consume you,”_ he said. _“Your passions will destroy your sanity.”_

“You’re sick,” Raven uttered out loud.

“ _Think of this as my parting gift, my dear daughter.”_

Raven felt herself go flush as the crotch of her leotard became moist with her fluids. She heard her light-bulb pop as her knees buckled. She collapsed onto the floor, her breathing labored. She had to keep control of her emotions. If she didn’t, then people could get hurt.

“You won’t win,” she said under her breath. “I won’t let you.”

“ _You’ve already lost.”_

“No, I haven’t. I’ll fight you.”

Trigon laughed. _“You don’t understand, do you? You’re not fighting me, you’re fighting yourself. Goodbye, my daughter.”_

Raven’s body began to expand, growing bigger and bigger until her head hit the ceiling. Afraid she was going to hurt, or even kill her friends, she teleported out of the tower.

She didn’t go far, deciding to remain on the island while she tried to regain some semblance of control.

She turned to see a foreign reflection in the glass of the tower. She looked demonic again, her leotard a deep crimson color. Her four eyes stared back at her as she finally outgrew the building.

“No,” she said, her voice sounding as warped and as demonic as her appearance. “No!”

Raven took a step back, which caused the ground to quake. The glass of the tower cracked, some of it shattering from the force. She turned away, no longer wanting to see her reflection.

Raven had thought that the dreams and lust were due to improper meditation. Deep down, though, she had feared that her father, Trigon, would attempt to use her again to come to this world. Judging by her appearance, he had succeeded in his own, sick way. She looked just like him, albeit with large breasts, thin waist, shapely thighs.

“You!” a voice shouted from behind. “What do you want?”

Raven turned back around to face the tower, the ground quaking under her heavy footfalls.

It was her teammates and they had gathered on the roof.

“Woah!” Cyborg exclaimed. “That’s one hot demon chick.”

Nightwing glared up at her. “It looks like Trigon.”

Changeling looked around at the others. Everyone was there. Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, and of course, Changeling himself.

But one was missing.

“Is that Raven?” he asked.

Nightwing glanced at him before taking a step forward. “Raven! If that’s you, then you have to stop this! Whatever is happening you have to fight it!”

She had already tried and failed. But she knew she couldn’t give up. She had to fight, otherwise, her father would win.

She closed her eyes and whispered her mantra. The harder she tried, though, the more difficult it was to keep her composure.

“Raven, stop!” Nightwing yelled out.

Her four eyes snapped open and she realized she had moved the crotch of her leotard to one side, exposing herself to her friends, and had started to masturbate. Quickly, she covered herself back up and turned away. She felt embarrassed and ashamed Her Emoticlone, Lust, had become too strong and was starting to take control.

“Sorry,” her demonic voice growled, almost in tears.

Feeling ashamed, she took to the skies and flew across the bay. To the citizens in the streets, it was a cause for panic, as a building-sized demon flew over their heads.

Raven could sense their distress, their emotions rolling over her like turbulent waves. This only cemented her need to get away.

As she flew out of the city and over the woodland’s beyond, she could feel the presence of her teammates. They were in pursuit and they were getting closer.

Knowing she would not escape, and realizing there was no need to, not now she was out of the city, she slowed to a stop and landed. The ground shook and several trees came crashing down

Raven turned around to face her pursuers. There was Terra who was stood on a boulder with Changeling, and there was Cyborg, who was flying with the help of his newly installed jets, while Nightwing was being carried by Starfire.

“Raven!” Nightwing shouted. “What’s going on!?”

It was a simple question, but Raven had no real answer. “I don’t know,” she said in a demonic growl.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She wanted―no _needed_ ―to return to her original form. To her surprise, it worked.

To a degree at least.

She felt the change as her horns receded into her forehead and her eyes merged from four into two. But that’s where the changes stopped.

“That’s it,” Nightwing said. “Fight it.”

Raven opened her two eyes and looked at her friends. “Am I normal?”

“You’re over a hundred feet tall!” Cyborg shouted out.

“I know,” she said, looking down at herself. She was still rather stacked compared to normal, but at least her skin was gray instead of crimson.

“I’ll try and reverse whatever this is,” she said, her voice betraying her fear.

Raven closed her eyes and began to concentrate. As she attempted to reduce her scale, she could almost hear her most troublesome and recent Emoticlone in her head. It needed love, it needed affection, it needed intimacy. These were all things she couldn’t have, yet it was something she craved. She craved it more than anything.

“Raven!” Nightwing shouted in distress.

She opened her eyes and realized she was once more masturbating, her fingers stimulating her clitoris. This time, though, she didn’t care. Her hand was wet with her juices and she loved it.

“Stop!” Nightwing shouted.

A smile spread across Raven’s lips as she licked her own juices from her hand. She then began to hover, moving closer and closer towards her friends, not caring that she was exposing herself to them.

“What’s wrong?” Raven asked in a sultry tone. “Afraid you might like what you see?”

“This ain’t cool,” Cyborg said.

“You’re right,” Raven agreed. “It’s not _cool_ , it’s _hot_.”

She tore her leotard completely off, casting it aside where it fell like an oversize circus tent over the trees, covering them. She was now completely naked and her teammates stared at her body in shock.

“Friend Raven has bigger breasts than I remember,” Starfire uttered.

“Just noticed?” Raven asked. “I guess I was hiding them under my leotard.” She licked her lips. “Let’s see what _you’re_ hiding.”

“No, Raven, don’t!” Nightwing shouted. “Fight it.”

The dark Titan’s trademark black magic began to form in her palm before she raised it up to her face. It took a few moments, but something began to emerge. At first, it wasn’t identifiable to the other Titans, but when the orange flesh began to appear the gang gasped.

“Is that my…?” Starfire began to ask but was unable to finish.

From the black magic mist, a large scaled-up orange pussy hovered. Raven, now completely in surrender to Lust, moved the enlarged pussy towards her face. She then licked her lips before giving it a gentle kiss.

Starfire let out a shriek, almost dropping Nightwing.

“Friend Raven! What are you doing?”

“This,” Raven said as she gave Starfire a rough, hard lick with her tongue.

Starfire’s whole body spasmed and she dropped Nightwing. Almost immediately, Cyborg swooped down with his jet-boots and caught him before he hit the trees.

“What’s wrong with you!?” Terra demanded.

“Jealous?” Raven asked as another dark magic mist began to form.

“Don’t you dare!” Terra shouted.

“Please Rave, stop!” Changeling pleaded.

“Raven, fight it!” Nightwing shouted. “You’re the strongest out of all of us. You can defeat whatever this is!”

Raven ignored him as a third and a fourth magical aura appeared between Raven’s legs. Two enlarged cocks exploded out of them. One was green and it slammed into her giant pussy while the other, which was black and cybernetic slammed into her thicc ass.

“Yesssss!” Raven shouted at the top of her lungs. “Yessss!”

A fifth aura then appeared in front of her mouth and an enlarged white cock came thundering out and rammed itself deep down her throat.

“Stop!” Starfire shouted. “I will not have you do the oral with my boyfriend!”

Raven smirked as Nightwing’s cock slid out of her mouth. She turned it around and slammed it hard into the orange pussy. Starfire shrieked out in both shock and pure pleasure.

The dark Titan had effectively neutralized her team.

That’s when an unseen rock bounced off of Raven’s head.

Well, except one.

Terra threw some more rocks at Raven, who responded by fully bringing her pink pussy out of the black aura. With utter, she conviction began to eat it out, making sure her lips and tongue touched every inch―or in this case foot―of flesh.

Instantly, Terra stopped her attack and moaned with ecstasy. Raven didn’t know how or when it had happened, but she had become some kind of giant Succubus. What was even stranger was that she was loving every moment of it. Between being pounded by two cocks, eating out Terra and feeling the waves of pleasure radiating from Nightwing and Starfire as she forced them to fuck through her magic, it was as though the whole universe had aligned.

She pulled the green Titan’s cock out of her and maneuvered it around, slamming it hard into Terra’s pink pussy. Then, she swapped Cyborg from her back passage and slammed his huge cock into her front.

By now, all the titans were laid in the dirt completely incapacitated. Raven could feel all of their pleasure as well as her own.

Raven had never really seen her friends in a sexual way before and now she realized what she had been missing. This was sheer ecstasy for everyone involved, and especially for her.

Then, as though they were all a single organism, they all came together. Raven felt the pleasurable emotions of her friends batter her like a supernova. It was so powerful that she was sent tumbling backwards onto her butt.

“That was something else,” she whispered as she closed all the portals.

With Lust finally quenched, she began to shrink.

“That was incredible,” she said as she returned to normal.

It was as though a great burden had been lifted from her soul. She hadn’t realized how much she had needed this, but now that it was done she felt guilty.

She moved over to where her friends lay. They were all unconscious but still alive. Feeling responsible for their welfare, she gathered them all up with her magic and teleported them, including herself, back to the tower, placing them in their beds.

With a sense of deep sadness, she wrote them a letter. Now that her Emoticlone Lust had been satiated, she felt crippling remorse. She couldn’t stay here. Not when she was a danger to her friends.

After gathering a few things she left the tower and she didn’t know if she would ever return.

* * *

Nightwing awoke feeling well-rested. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good night sleep.

His eyes fell onto Starfire who slept next to him and he smiled. He couldn’t remember what had happened last night, which was somewhat concerning but seeing her face always made his concerns fade away.

Her eyes opened and she smiled back at him. Then, as quickly as it came, it faded.

Nightwing instantly knew why.

He threw back the covers to find himself fully dressed, as was Starfire. The last thing he remembered was bliss and pure euphoria.

Raven.

The both of them ran out of their room, finding Cyborg, Changeling and Terra out in the hall.

“Raven,” they all said together.

They rushed to her room to find the door unlocked. Inside, it looked like it always did, but on her dresser was a note. Nightwing made his way over and opened it.

“What’s it say?” Cyborg asked.

Nightwing read it out loud. “I am sorry,” he began. “I have done something terrible to all of you. I cannot stay, not without putting you in danger…”

“Danger?” Terra scoffed, interrupting. “That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” She glanced to Changeling. “Sorry, Gar.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well I kinda agree.”

Nightwing glanced to Starfire, thinking the same thing. Whatever Raven had done, she had given them more pleasure than they had thought possible. And even though she had effectively raped them, Nightwing knew enough to know that Raven’s psyche was split. She was in a constant battle with herself and he forgave her.

Nightwing looked back at the note and continued. “I cannot stay, not without putting you in danger. There is something sick deep within me that has been festering. It has been quenched for now, but I cannot say what will happen if it returns. For your safety, I must go. Thank you for everything. I love you all.

-Raven.”

Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes. “What do we do?”

Cyborg spoke up. “We’re going after her, right?”

Nightwing nodded. “She’s our friend. No matter what, we have to be there for her.” He folded up the note and put it down. “We find her and we bring her home.”


End file.
